


Ice Cream

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "What the hell are you doing, with MY ICE CREAM?" Sebastian takes your beloved ice cream.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 17





	Ice Cream

It had been a long day. Your feet were killing you. Your bra was digging into every place it possibly could – and then some. You were exhausted. Throwing your keys down upon opening the door to your apartment, you are finally able to breathe. Originally, you had a date planned with Seb tonight, but after only a few hours, you knew that unless he wanted a walking zombie, the date would have to wait.

You half expected him to be in your house. That is what usually happens when you cancel a date. But, no Sebastian in sight. You sigh. Although, maybe you could curl up with a nice movie you could fall asleep to and have a bowl of your favorite ice cream. After a shower.

As soon as you make it to the bathroom, you are shedding clothes. Water on, and almost too hot, you find yourself relaxing under the harsh spray. A much-needed water massage after today. Sure, you had encountered difficult people before, but today, today it seemed that every idiot in the world with the ego of an entire planet decided to visit.

Slowly massaging your shampoo into your scalp, you let the water rinse the worse of it down your back. And before long, the relaxing shower is over, much to your own dismay. As you step out and begin to towel yourself off there is knock at the bathroom door.

"Shit!" You scream. Scrambling to grab something to defend yourself with. Only after holding a hairbrush at the door menacingly do you realize that a criminal wouldn't have knocked.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Sebastian says from the other side of the door. "I just wanted to let you know that I was here. I figured it would be a little weird to walk out and see me on your couch when I wasn't there before."

You sigh, already calming down. "It's fine. But Seb, never do that again. I almost killed you with my hairbrush."

You hear him laugh through the door. A sound that always brings a smile to your face. "I will be on your couch."

"I'll be out in a minute." You reply, continuing your after-shower routine.

Finished and dressed in your most comfortable pajamas – an old t-shirt of Seb's and a pair of ratty shorts – you make your way into the living room. Smiling, something you didn't envision yourself doing after today.

That carefree smile drops when you see what Sebastian has in his hands. "What the hell are you doing, with MY ICE CREAM?" You ask, slightly mad. Since you became friends, long before you started dating, he has known that that particular ice cream was yours. Something you only keep in the case of emergencies.

"Um ..." He looks down, a guilty smile on his face, "eating it?"

Sebastian looks you up and down. "What are you doing with my shirt?" He asks.

"Wearing it." You reply, just as sarcastically as he did. "Move. If you are going to eat my ice cream," you give him a death glare, "then you are going to share and cuddle while we watch whatever movie I can find."

He laughs as he moves his arm from its position at his side, allowing a space for you to snuggle into him. "Better?" He asks, already handing you his spoon.

You take it, shoving a large bite into you mouth. You almost moan at the taste. You haven't had this in a while. "Much."

Sebastian just smiles, pulling you tight to him. "I'm glad. Are you gonna tell me what has you so worked up over this ice cream?"

"Idiots Seb, idiots." You reply, still shoveling in the ice cream you have apparently stolen from him.

"Ah. The ever-famous trials of being human." He mocks. You roll your eyes.

"Hush. Just agree with me and cuddle." You say, not needed a life lesson tonight, something that even if inadvertently, he is very good at.

"Yes ma'am." Sebastian simply states, squeezing you. Leaning down he places a small kiss to your forehead. You smile. Already feeling better about everything.


End file.
